Family
by zimmembrane13
Summary: Courage is at Katz family reunion but he can't find Katz anywhere. it's up to Courage to find his lover. I don't own it I just ship it.


**I don't own courage the cowardly dog. All the characters in this story are human too.**

Courage shifted in his chair. Narrow eyes seemed to glare at him from all directions. He didn't want to be here, but he had to be. If he didn't go Katz said he wouldn't go either. He just wished Kats would have warned him about the dress code. Here he was at Katz family reunion dressed in his pink skull hoodie and black skinny jeans while Katz family are dressed in suits and dresses.

Courage nervously stood up out of his chair and began to make his way around the room looking all over for Katz. The red head seemed to disappear shortly after their arrival. After looking around and not seeing him Courage decided to ask for some assistance. He walked up behind a rather tall and lanky gentleman and tugged on the back of his suit.

"Excuse me sir, have you seen Katz?"

Turning around the man shook his head no and returned back to the conversation he was having before he was interrupted. Courage decided to check the kitchen. Since Katz's best friend Cajun fox (sorry I didn't feel like changing his name.) was running the catering for the event it would make since for Katz to be there. He entered the double doors and walked towards the prep station. Instead of finding Katz with Cajun fox he was met with the similar site of LaQuack. The blue haired man seemed to be having a very heated argument with the orange haired chef.

"It needs more vegetables!"

"How is a scam artist like yourself going to tell a five star chef like myself how to cook?!"

"Um excuse me?"

"I'm telling you there is too much meat! You're not feeding a pack of lions!"

"Um guys?"

"The recipe calls for MEAT! So why don't you cram it Mr. ~so called Dr."

"Fellas!"

They turned their attention to the small teenager.

"What do you want you abruti!"

"Have you two seen Katz around?"

LaQuack glared over in Cajun foxes direction.

"Where are you hiding him?!"

Cajun fox smiled a carnivorous grin.

"I don't know what you talking about~"

"Don't play cute with me! You two have always been this way! Now why don't you help his boyfriend out?! "

Giggling Cajun fox walked away from his cooking pot and grabbed courage by the arm.

"Come on puppy I'll take you to him."

As Cajun fox led courage out of the kitchen into the hallway LaQuack threw some carrots into the pot.

Cajun fox stopped at a utility closet and pulled Courage in front of him.

"He's in there."

"Really? In the broom closet?"

Nodding Cajun fox headed back to the kitchen leaving Courage alone. Courage grabbed a hold of the knob and opened the door.

"There you are!"

Katz slowly raised his head to glance at Courage. He smiled at his young lover and turned his gaze back to the corner.

"Here I am."

Courage closed himself inside the broom closet and sat next to Katz.

"What are you doing in here?"

"I'm looking at spiders. This one is oh so lovely."

Cringing Courage scooted closer to him. Despite the light bulb the room was poorly lite, making Courage more nervous of the spiders.

"Okay what is the real reason you're here?"

"My aren't you a smart one."

Katz brought his arm around Courage's shoulder giving it a little squeeze.

"I told you I didn't want to come."

"But it's your family reunion. Don't you want to spend time with them?"

"Not particularly. I can't stand them. All they care about is money and power."

"But don't you love them?"

"No."

"But your famil…"

"Courage not everyone loves their family as much as you do."

Immediately Katz felt bad for what he just said. He had forgotten that Courage's only family was his grandparents. Courage always gave for those two and they barely appreciate all he did for them. He felt like a total idiot for not realizing why Courage has been so set on him going to the reunion.

"Courage I'm sorry that was mean. I know family means a lot to you"

"no it's okay Katz. I just thought you'd miss your family."

"Courage I don't miss them. But I did miss you."

Grinning Courage kissed Kat's cheek.

"Well next time please don't leave me alone."

"Deal."

Standing up Katz took Courage's hand and led him out of the closet.

"Since you're so keen on family why don't I introduce you to my mother."


End file.
